No One Else
by Jirubee
Summary: A one shot about a more grown up and still naive Kagome. First experiences aren't always perfect. IYXK Lemon. Hope you enjoy. R&R :D


Somewhere in between the nearly bare branches, InuYasha sat watching Kagome gather her bundles of firewood. They were small, but he'd been on the outs with the miko for a few days, now. He wouldn't have been caught dead trying to help her.

She'd pissed him off so badly that he couldn't even think of a good reason to look at her pudgy face. All of that talk about going and staying her time during such a crucial moment had sparked such a dirty argument it made him blush thinking about it.

Albeit, it wasn't truly _that_ bad. It was the principle. Kagome was just getting too relentless with her subjugations and it made his stomach turn. Koga had been all over her and taken her away, too. That had done him in. There was something odd about the way she had been looking at him lately.

It was fair that he had no real claim to her, but she was growing into a woman and that was something he wanted to prevent. Her stick-like figure had filled out, forming curves and nooks and cranies where there had been a barren canvas.

Koga had insisted that she help him with such a trivial matter. He could have easily taken care of it himself, but being the saintly girl she was, Kagome had accepted. When she came back, she wouldn't look him in the eye when he asked her what had happened.

Well, honestly, it was more like probing, hovering, and smelling it out of her that hadn't worked out so hot.

InuYasha was a great many things, and he liked to think that he wasn't stupid. But, in some cases he was, which Kagome graciously pointed out - before slamming him into the ground about nine different times.

He was surprised she didn't go back home, but she had talked about it profusely. Now, she was stuck here in the damp, autumn weather in a peacoat and jeans. Something a little different for InuYasha to look at, as opposed to her damn uniform that he wanted to burn.

This left more to the imagination, he decided as he watched her wipe her hands on the front of her legs. She had a neat little stack of logs and sticks ready near the entrance of the forest. It would have been stupid for him not to watch over her careless ass.

Kagome seemed to have known that he was there. For, when she was ready to leave, she looked up at the treeline and tried to decipher the red of his hoari from the red and oranges of the dying leaves.

"Oi, InuYasha. I'm ready. Let's go back to the camp!" She called darkly. She had been debating whether or not she really wanted to let him know she knew, but it would ride his nerves that she had.

And, as if by magic, her ears heard the rustling she had grown accustomed to and headed out into a small clearing. Sango and Miroku sat adjusting the sleeping bags Kagome had brought over from her time, making sure to keep them an 'appropriate' distance apart.

That had more or less been on Sango's end, but Miroku was getting a little leary of their closeness as of late. Kagome had brought scarves and gloves and blankets for preparation this time and was glad.

They had tied three of the blankets together to make a straight tent between the trio of trees around their camp site. InuYasha had done a nice job slapping a shoddy shelter together, Kagome thought idly.

Miroku lit the fire with the lighter Kagome had given him and fanned it out. "Kagome-sama, I wish that we had always had this to light our fires. It would have been so nice to have not been cold on previous adventures."

Kagome smiled, cold nipping at her face. "It's nice to hold up to your face when it feels frozen stiff, too!" She said, glancing at the hanyou creeping behind her.

_And to scare immature men into thinking that their hair is going to be set on fire..._

InuYasha didn't linger behind her for too long. He had shot her a nasty look and grabbed a box of ramen from her bag. He was famished and Sango seemed like she was too. Though, she crammed a protien bar down her throat.

Kagome had given them to her because they would make her stronger. She'd been eating them nonstop since she brought them over and had caused a small weight gain. Though, InuYasha was the only one that had really noticed it.

"What are you looking at, InuYasha?" The tajiya asked, slumping down against the base of the tree.

All eyes seemed to flock to the hanyou as he tore his eyes from Kagome. Sango had that knack of pointing out everything he did. She was the narc, the red flagger, if you will.

"Nothing that's any of your business, Sango." InuYasha spat, hiding his embarrassment behind his white hair.

"You looked like you were thinking about something important." She said, gaining a perturbed glance from Kagome.

"There's nothing important floating around in his little brain!" The miko seethed. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she looked at the fair boy.

Miroku let out a small laugh and laid down his geta and grabbed some warm clothes from Kagome's bag. During the cooler seasons, she packed thermals and heavy pajamas to keep everyone warm.

Miroku and Sango seemed to enjoy wearing them more than anyone. Hers were pink, with big white patches in the design. His were black and grey flannel. InuYasha had refused to wear them and made Kagome furious.

"I ain't saying that you're a dumbass, bitch. Am I?" InuYasha said, eyeing Kagome's flushed face. The weather was so damp and dreary he could smell the beginning of a cold on her.

Kagome glowered, holding her fingers firmly on the bridge of her nose. "Osuwari." She said plainly, sending InuYasha face first into the bowl of ramen he had just made. His imprint was strewn all over Edo and probably Kyoto, too.

"Oi, temee." The hanyou barked, trying his hardest to remove himself from the cold ground.

"You knew what you were getting into." The miko said. "I didn't go home so I could hurry and find the shards and get all of this over with."

InuYasha's face was red with hurt. Kagome saw it and felt bad for slinging such sharp words at him. Sango had been taken-aback, as well.

The hanyou scoffed. "Keh, I can't wait until you are gone so I don't have to look at how ugly you've turned out to be." He stared darkly at Kagome's grey eyes filling with tears. He knew she wouldn't dare let them fall. "

He was certain she would have sat him again, but instead, she turned away and stared at the warmth of the fire. Sadness ate away at her features, reflecting how much she truly did care about him.

For a moment he felt bad, but sprang off into the distance. The cold wind whipped at his face, leaving the campsite unprotected from the creatures that reigned over the night.

How dare she talk to him like that! He decided, landing near a hot spring. He smelled the hint of sulphur and warmth as he trotted over to the edge.

The darkness was eating up the skyline as the stars replaced the thick, rolling clouds that had drizzled on them all day. He admittedly smelled a bit ripe and decided to linger for a while. The miko would come looking for him as she always did.

For a moment, he thought of her face when he had said those things. There was something about himself he found heinous and cruel. They had grown up together so much in the past few years.

He could take her or leave her until someone showed up trying to claim her. A dirty thought ripped through his thoughts as he laid on his side, stroking the water with his clawed fingertips.

Kikyo was all but a memory in his head, now. His vegeneance had started wholly on her behalf and slowly turned into his sick love of Kagome. Everyone could point it out until they were blue in the face and he wouldn't admit it.

Hell, he and Kagome had a lot of almosts under their belts. He had stupidly kissed her, stupidly held her, almost took the innocense she had...

He was no less of a man that Miroku. His nature just helped him hide how filthy his brain really was.

_And the fact that Kagome's such a hag..._

The boy lied to himself, dipping the ends of his long hair into the water. The only time he liked to have his scalp wet was if Kagome washed it and scratched his ears. He secretly loved when she did that.

"Can't believe she'd go and give herself to that fucking creep, Koga." He spat under his breath as he tried to relax. He closed his eyes imagining all kinds of scenarios, but none of them were things that he wanted to visualize.

The only the he got out of it was a naked Kagome.

"Hey, InuYasha?" The miko's soft voice rang loudly in his ears. He fell in the onsen with a splash. He wasn't normally startled, but when got preoccupied Kagome was always the one to do it.

The girl jumped back and held her chest, "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright, bitch?" The boy growled, wiping his long white hair out of his glowing eyes. Even in the darkness they resounded the blackness with their ominous coloring.

InuYasha's drenched clothes hit the cold air from his torso up and he shivered. "How the fuck do you think I am?" He asked her, growling with each word.

Kagome glowered at him, "You could have been a little nicer about this whole situation and things wouldn't be like this, you know?" She said, sinking down to her knees at the edge of the water.

InuYasha eyed her precariously, watching the way the moonlight hit her face. Every contour of her face seemed to be full, rosy even in the dark.

"Keh, I don't have to say a nice thing to you if I don't want to." He spat, shimming behind a rock to slip off his haori. It hit the rocks with a sloshing noise.

The miko rolled her eyes and sneezed. It caused InuYasha to involuntarily sniff the air and twitch an ear. "It's been about three days since we've talked at all."

InuYasha peered at her, like a hawk. "You're a bitch. You can't expect me to talk to you about your affair with Koga. That's just disgusting to smell that wolf all over you. Ookami are dirty, smelly bastards."

Kagome felt her head begin to throb with anger. "You can't say those things when you never even knew what happened!"

The boy mocked her and if he hadn't been sitting in the water, she probably would have sat the shit out of him. He knew that he was a lucky man.

"I don't want to hear it. You wouldn't even say a word about it when you got back. I guess that you belong to him, now. So, why don't you take your ass back to the den and let him take care of you from now on."

Kagome gaped her mouth, edging ever closer to the edge of the water. Her hands gripped to the muddy dirt around the hot spring, "What the hell do you think happened while I was away?"

InuYasha skidded over to the girl, his bare shoulders catching the chill in the air. "I don't have to hear it from your dirty mouth to know what happened!"

The girl leaned her forehead against his, pressing as hard as she could. It was unethical by her standards to get that close to him on any given day, but this was too much. "How dare you think that I'm some kind of whore!" She yelled.

InuYasha was startled by her choice of words. She had spent too much time around him and picked up a lot of his nasty little habits. "You're just mad because I caught you!"

"There was nothing to catch. Koga needed my help purifying one of his pack members!" Kagome continued, her forehead slick with the warm water.

"Keh, if that's what you want to call sleeping around!" InuYasha said, putting his hands firmly on the ground. His claws dug into the earth, helping him lift up above her slightly.

"I have no feelings for Koga, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. It's not like I belong to you, InuYasha." Kagome hissed between her teeth, as InuYasha gritted his fangs at her. She could see why he would be a threat, and frightening to those who didn't know how much of a baby he really was.

The boy narrowed his eyes at her and lunged out of the water, knocking her down on her back with a thud. His hakama was bedraggled, leaking water all over her coat. His hair hung around her hair a wet, white curtain.

Kagome's breath seemed to have escaped her as she looked at the seriousness in his face. It was hard to look at him, she admitted to herself. She had felt her cheeks light on fire as he leaned his face closer to hers.

"InuYasha?" She murmured, trying her best to not melt beneath him. Her heart was pounding like a bird in a cage. She knew that he heard it with his keen ears. He wasn't half as dumb as she said he was.

"What?" The boy asked, boxing her in with his large frame. "Cat got your tongue?"

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to hide behind her bangs. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't you dare think that I would let him touch you and get away with it." He almost purred, leaning his face so close to hers she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"H-he didn't touch me," Kagome muttered, looking at him through her lashes. She felt completely powerless. Though, she realized that was what he wanted. He wanted to feel her intimidation seep out of her. "You would have known, and I would have told you if I wanted to be with Koga. The same way that you-"

"Same way I what?" InuYasha scowled, pulling back to gather his thoughts. "Same way I told you I wanted you gone?"

Kagome felt that familiar hurt strike her stomach as he let himself fall on his elbows. His knees were still on either side of her hips, soaking her with now cold water. "If you want me gone then why I am here now?"

"You're pretty stupid." InuYasha said, "If I was a bitch I would have noticed what a man wanted from me."

Kagome's face was as dark as a plum. Did he really just say that to her? _InuYasha _of all people, just said that to her. She shook her head against the grass and leaves.

"Wh-what?" She tried to push herself away, but he grabbed her arms, holding them with one hand. He pressed his weight against her.

"I watch you everyday, I'm with you everyday, I've almost had you countless times and that's still not enough for you to get the fucking hint." He barked at her, "I fucking need you." He admitted, his amber eyes meeting her cool, grey eyes. "I want you to belong to me, no one else will touch you then."

Her body was tense as he inspected her. She could get mad all she wanted, she knew that she wasn't going anywhere. Besides, she thought, there was no reason for her to. This had been something she had longed to hear, longed to know.

"InuYasha..." Kagome whispered, feeling him press into her. She let out a gasp at the new sensation and closed her eyes. "Gomen."

The look on his face fell slightly, "Why are you apologizing to me, bitch?"

"I-I can't do this." She said in an almost inaudible voice. She felt completely overwhelmed by him. Fear had crept through her veins, making it impossible for her to give a clear thought to anything that was happening.

InuYasha's hands tightened around hers, "You ain't going anywhere till you tell me why you can't stay."

Kagome shuddered, wanting nothing more than to have him. She had dreamt of it several times, and dealt with the pressure of being with him everyday. It was almost like a ticking bomb inside of her. She was ready, but held back as much as she could.

She felt his eyes bare down on her, questioning her loyalty.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't do this?" He muttered childishly.

The miko lost her breath. Her mind couldn't give her a reason to tell him no. There was something that just didn't feel right. She may have just been blown away by the shock, as it happened every time they were compromised.

She felt her stomach quell with heat and a nausea that she couldn't quite shake. "I just can't, InuYasha!" She said with an uneven tone. "The only time you show interest in me is when Koga comes around."

That struck such a nerve that he let go of her and kicked dirt on her. Kagome let her pounding heart slow as she pushed herself to her feet. She didn't think she would ever shake the flush of color from her skin.

"Oi, bitch, you need to watch your fucking words. I'm not the one that runs off with him, anyway." He flung his arms in the air, feeling that cold creep up his arms to nip at his red nose.

Kagome let out a sound that was almost silent. To InuYasha's sensitive ears, it sounded more like a scream it was so high pitched.

He wanted to scream at her, but bit his tongue. How could she say no to him? She had been ripe for over a month, looking at him like he was a piece of meat. And, now, she was shying away like a little girl.

InuYasha seldom offered himself to the miko, she should have been grateful that he thought of her needs and wants. "Fine, see if I bother with you're fucking dumbass again," he rasped, darting off to the onsen to get his wet clothing.

By the time he returned, Kagome was gone. He smelled her sadness back to the camp to find her absent as well as Kirara.

Sango glared at him as she ate a piece of fish from the river. "What did you do to her?"

Miroku had noticed the blotchy, red marks on InuYasha's face and knew what had happened. Telling his dearest would have been detrimental to the sanctity of his manly friendship with the hanyou. Though, he did genuinely shed concern for the girl.

"None of your goddamn business, Sango." He said grabbing up a bundle of clothes that was left for him.

Quickly, he flew into the tree branches, throwing his wet hakama and haori on the ground next to the fire. Sango flowerd at him and eyed her Hirakotsu. "You know that she has no interest in Koga, right?"

A handful of pinecones rained down like knives. "InuYasha! Do not start this with Sango!" The houshi called, watching the boy land less than gracefully.

He looked odd in the red flannel pajamas Kagome had left. She'd been some sort of a saint to put up with that boy sometimes, Sango thought.

"I didn't ask you," InuYasha barked, trying his hardest to get comfortable in his foreign clothing. It just made it worse that it was too tight in certain places, leaving little to the imagination to why he was so tempermental.

When Sango noticed, she let out a laugh and covered her flushed face. InuYasha gritted his teeth and pointed at Miroku, "Don't you dare. You have no room to say a fucking thing, you pervert."

"I'm a purist at heart, InuYasha." Miroku said, earning a slap from Sango. There was no way in hell that he was a pure man, in any shape, way, or form.

InuYasha was about to break his neck when he decided to leave. The infernal noise coming from the taijiya was defeaning, not to mention annoying.

It had only taken a moment before he bounded off into the darkness, leaving the pair bemused at his misfortune. Damn Kagome for making him look like such a fool. He wasn't going to let her live it down.

A little time had passed as he whipped through the forest. He smelled his scent on the Goshinboku, that laid ahead and caught the faintest hint of Kagome's scent. By the time he reached the well, it was all but gone.

On the otherside, Kagome was sulking as she got out of her shower. Her hair was pinned up and damp as she picked up a note from Sota. He'd left it on the counter in the bathroom for her, apparently.

"Onee-chan, I miss you. If you're home, I'll be back tomorrow. I leave these every night because I know how smelly you are when you get home. Love, Sota." Kagome muttered to herself, trying hard not to make a face at the damn letter.

The last thing she needed was someone else telling her that she smelled bad.

Her mother and Jii-chan were watching their hospital drama in the living room. Leaving her all to herself for a little while. InuYasha had caught her by such a surprise how was she supposed to act?

He may not have thought much about her giving up her innocense, but she sure as hell did and that wasn't going to change. She wanted him to have her - more than he knew.

There was something about the way that he prowled, like an animal over his prey, that made her tummy churn. He made her weak, and that weakness was going to be her downfall. Out of all the times that they had nearly had one another, she had always remembered she was only there for one real reason.

Her feelings for him were not inthe equation, anymore. She lied to herself, a lot.

"He's such a jackass." Kagome muttered, dropping her towel in her room. Her nimble fingers pulled the pins from her hair to let it tumble about her shoulders. She was about to grab the pajamas she had laid out when she her the window slid open.

Her entire body was exposed, leaving InuYasha just as flushed as she was. She was about to instinctively scream 'Osuwari' when his clawed hand captured her mouth.

He peered into her gray eyes, begging her to listen. "Kagome," he whispered, "I'm not done with you. Don't think that you're going to get out of this."

His breath tickled her ear, sending a shiver rippling down her body. She was embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to cover herself from him. Though, he had seen her so many times, it would have been futile.

All of that long, silvery hair made a curtain around her face. "InuYasha, I can't think straight anymore." 

"Can you accept this?" He asked her, leaning her back against the wall. She gasped at the cold sensation and tried her best to look mad. He had compromised her in such a way that it was impossible to get out of.

Kagome noted the smug look on his face as he ran a hand down her bare side. "Mama and Jii-cha-"

InuYasha shifted his weight on her, pressing his hips into her stomach. "Tell me that you don't want me, and I'll leave you alone." He said with a seriousness ladden in his amber eyes.

Kagome turned her head and looked away. She knew just as well as he did that she wanted him. She craved to have him inside of her. "I can't tell you that."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. She smelled clean, not like that nasty wolf anymore.

"You know I wouldn't do this if I didn't care about you." He said, nipping at her neck with his fangs. He tasted the soap she used, "I'm tired of wanting this."

Kagome quivered, trying to form a thought in her in her head. She'd fought this for so long, and knew that if anything happened, she would always be his. "InuYasha..." She murmured, looking at him fiercly.

His soft mouth clamped down on hers. The first kiss was soft, almost gentle. It turned into something more violent with every flick of his tongue. She tasted sweet, intoxicating. Kagome's hands wound in his long hair, pulling him closer.

It was hard as hell to hold back, restrain himself as he explored her new womanly frame. Each curve felt like fire beneath his hands, tracing every contour. She tried to keep her volume low whenever he growled into her mouth.

His body was writhing on hers, pressing himself into her pelvis. Her fingers crept down his chest, feeling the soft flannel as she attempted to unbutton it. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she slipped the top off of his shoulders.

His skin felt smooth as they danced across the room, frantically trying to remove the remainder of his clothing. He felt hot beneath her touch, and was flushed to a rosy shade of red. He was beautiful to her, she mused.

If her mother knew what was going on in her room, she would have killed her. No one needed to know that the boy they trusted so much was defiling their child and grandchild as they sat innocently watching television.

A smile crept on Kagome's lips as the idea flickered through her head. It passed just as quickly as it came, leaving her attention back on the hanyou.

With a quick flick of his wrist, InuYasha had flipped Kagome on her bed, resting above her. It was hard to not ravage her. She smelled like a heady dream, leaving his body far more wrecked than any battle could inflict.

He inspected her supple breasts, fondling one in his hand. Her hair spread out in a black halo around her head, making her face noticeable. "Kagome," He rasped, breathlessly, "I can't let you get away from me this time."

The darkness in his eyes flooded Kagome with an emotion she couldn't describe. No matter what happened from then on, she was no longer a child. She wasn't losing her virginity to just anyone, she ruminated.

InuYasha was something she coveted for the past year, slowly letting him consume her. With every caress, every hard press, she remembered why he was such an intangible creature. No one else would know this feeling. He was something special and brave to her.

The hanyou had wedged himself in between her legs, shimming out of the pajama pants completely. Kagome looked down at his erection and looked away. She would be embarrassed by his body for time to come, but it would be something she would become accustomed to.

For a moment, he hovered, watching her like a hawk. His hand cupped her face as he leaned into bite her lower lip, sending a ripple down her spine. She felt like she would rupture if he didn't take her.

She wanted him so badly, she could feel her own wetness creeping down her inner thigh. He looked pleased with his work and placed his hand on her, gently rubbing her soft spots. The girl wriggled around beneath him, gasping silently.

InuYasha smirked at her, dangling the kotodama no nenju off his shoulders. The girl's long, lean legs wrapped around him, beckoning him to enter her.

"Do you want me?" He asked, leaning closely.

Kagome rubbed his soft ears, shedding an almost perverse smile. "I want you inside of me. Please." She begged.

InuYasha ran a hand along his length and shuddered. "This is what you do to me. I've waited so long to fuck you." He said, pressing himself against her wetness.

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed himself into her. She let out a strained cry, trying her hardest to keep quiet. InuYasha's had instantaneously collided with her mouth, muting her cries.

Her teeth bit down with every hard thrust he threw at her. After the pain had subsided, she moved with him, guiding her muscles in a unified dance. InuYasha's strong hands slipped under her bottom, raising her up.

Her breasts jostled with his brisk pace, pushing and pulling her in the direction he wanted her to go. Her bed creaked slightly as she dug her hands into the blankets. InuYasha heard every hushed sound as Kagome reached her peak.

Everything inside of her was electrified as he came inside of her, violently thrashing in a slowed pace. He wrapped his hands in her dark hair, making a mess of himself. Kagome clamped down on him, trying her best not to scream.

He panted, laying his head on her chest to listen to her erractic heartbeat. Her smell was new, almost better than before. His scent on her was tenfold what he had imagined.

When he peeked at her, she looked shellshocked. Her hands toyed with his pale tendrils, tying little ringlet knots at the ends. They laid silently, relishing in the moment before he heard the creaking of the stairs.

He panicked, looking at Kagome. "Someone's coming." He said hastily. "Put this on." He said, slapping her in the face with his flannel shirt before bolting to the window.

His hands latched to the sill as he looked at the girl's stunned face. He had just taken something from her and was leaving just because of a sound? She scowled, feeling her heart break. Well, until he stopped his naked self and turned around.

InuYasha blew his bangs from his eyes and smirked, "I'll make up for this, Kagome." He said, "If you're pissed at me, I'll wait for you until I end up in this world."

There was a warmth that she seldom saw and melted, slipping the shirt on over her petite frame.

"I'm glad it was you." The girl said, receiving a "Keh." as he bolted out the window into the chilly night. Her door opened a moment later, exposing her mother's worried face.

She held the phone to her chest, "Kagome, I need to ask you something."

Kagome sat up on her bed, pretending to have woken up from a nap. "Yes, Mama?"

"Next time you have a naked man in your room, please let me know to turn the television up." She said awkwardly. "You're bed is too creaky for you to be doing that without some sort of warning."

Kagome's face was comparable to a beet. "I-I..." 

There was nothing she could say. Her mother was looking right at her. She couldn't lie to her, but she wanted to and covered her face with a pillow.

So much for having that perfect experience that all of the other girls her age dreamt of. She had something that none of them would ever have, and that was the embarrassing experience of belonging to a rude and callous hanyou.

Her life was just beginning.


End file.
